1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to an electrophoretic display device, and more particularly to a method of driving an electrophoretic display device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Various display devices such as liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panel (PDP) devices and organic light emitting display (OLED) devices require a backlight assembly to display an image. However, electrophoretic display (EPD) devices do not need a backlight assembly to display an image. The EPD device has a relatively wide viewing angle, high reflectance, is easy to read, and consumes a relatively low amount of power. The EPD device is an information display that forms visible images by rearranging charged pigment particles using an applied electric field. The EPD device includes a plurality of unit pixels each of which has a plurality of conductive particles. The plurality of conductive particles in each unit pixel move depending on an electric field induced on each unit pixel. The EPD device applies the electric field to change positions of the conductive particles in each unit pixel to control a gray level of each unit pixel, thereby displaying an image.